


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by plaid_knockabout



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pancakes, im soft ok, just a little drabble, song fic??? kinda??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaid_knockabout/pseuds/plaid_knockabout
Summary: Moments like these.Moments where no other world existed beyond the walls of the kitchen, beyond Spock's eyes.This is what Jim longed for.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

Sunshine spilled across the tile floor. It sprung from every window and trickled its way into every nook and cranny of the old kitchen. 

_“Sugar pie, honey bunch-- you know that I love you! Oh, I can’t help myself, I love you and nobody else!”_ Jim chirped along with the little radio as he putzed around the kitchen. He had already downed one cup of coffee and was working his way through another. 

_“When you snap your finger or wink your eye I come a-running to you! I’m tied to your apron strings and there’s nothing that I can do, no!”_ His socks slipped across the floor as he danced over to get the eggs for the batter he was making. 

_“I’m weaker than a man should be! I can’t help myself. I’m a fool in love, you see.”_ The eggshells split to the beat and Jim couldn’t stop grinning. He bet that Spock had never had pancakes before. Damn him if he wasn’t going to make Spock the best pancakes he could. He shimmied toward his whisk. 

_“When I call your name, ooh it starts the flame. No matter how I try, my love I cannot hide!”_ Some batter splashed up onto his apron front and cheek, but he paid it no mind; continuing to whisk and shuffle his feet. 

_“‘Cause sugar pie, honey bunch-- you know that I’m weak for you! I can’t help myself, I love you--”_ He swiveled around and his voice faltered at the sight before him.

Spock was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame pleasantly. The sunshine made a halo of black bed-ruffled hair and his cheeks were mantled by a warm green glow. His brow was gently peaked up and fondly creased at the center. A soft smile played at his lips revealing little dimples. His dark eyes were the warmest Jim had ever seen them; molten pools of molasses that Jim wanted to get stuck in. There was a certain tenderness to Spock’s gaze that Jim couldn’t quite place. Transfixed, Jim couldn’t do anything except stare back at the man that he loved so dearly. The moment seemed to stretch, creating a small eternity. _‘I can’t help myself, I love you and nobody else’_ The radio warbled on.

“Fascinating.” Jim snapped out of his spell. It occurred to him that Spock must have been watching him. Heat bloomed across his cheeks and he couldn’t help laughing. 

“What’s so ‘fascinating’ Mister Spock?” Spock’s smile slowly grew bigger. 

“Simply human behavior.” 

“Ah, I see. I assume that it’s illogical too?” Jim set the mixing bowl down on the counter and took a step toward Spock.

“Not wholly illogical. I would not consider a natural expression of happiness irrational.” 

“Well, that I am glad to hear.” 

“May I inquire as to what you are concocting?” Spock folded his arms, wrapping his flannel pajama shirt around himself snugly.

Moments like these. Moments where no other world existed beyond the walls of the kitchen, beyond Spock's eyes. This is what Jim longed for. What he would continue to long for. Even if he could never have Spock, he could have these moments. He could gather them up and shove them into the kitchen cupboard to have for later. 

For how could he have known that from against the doorframe, Spock was contemplating how the sunshine from the windows didn’t glow nearly as bright as Jim himself. And wondering just how the man had worked his way into every nook and cranny of Spock’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this little piece!!! i'm just really soft and had to post this even though it's so short
> 
> this could totally be the same realm of 'Rom Mu-yor, Ashayam' if you wanna read it that way :^)
> 
> also!! here's the song playing on the radio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3bksUSPB4c


End file.
